Sheet manufacturing apparatuses conventionally use a wet process in which feedstock containing fiber is soaked in water, defibrated by primarily a mechanical action, and then screened. Such wet-process sheet manufacturing apparatuses require a large amount of water and are large. Maintenance of the water treatment facilities is also time-consuming, and energy consumption by the drying process is great. As a result, dry process sheet manufacturing apparatuses that use very little water have been proposed to reduce device size and energy consumption. For example, a dry paper-making method that defibrates paper shreds in a dry defibrator and forms paper is described in PTL 1.